panefandomcom-20200223-history
Fidona
Fidona is a wild island populated by Amazons. Fidonians are distrustful of outsiders, letting very few people onto the island. In recent years, they have made concessions for trainers wishing the battle the gym leader. Fidona's capital (also named Fidona) is actually quite small, home to only 10,000 people. Even then getting to the gym itself is no easy task, as the gym itself is nearly impossible to reach without outside help and assistance from your Pokemon. The rest of the island is quite large, and home to many rare species of Pokemon not found anywhere else in Furoh. They have quite a problem with poachers, however. History The island of Fidona was founded by the leader of the Amazon people, Ruby. She united various tribes around the world to form a founding population on the largest island around Furoh. These all female tribes had one thing in common: they were once endangered from disappearing in the era of modern society. They feared their daughters would forget the old traditions in favor of technology, fashion, and material possessions. Thus, the tribes banded together to save their way of life. To ensure that no modern influences would come to their island, Ruby commanded her people to set up traps and barriers to prevent foreigners from tainting the land. Rainforests were preserved to provide a wall around the tribal areas, while everything from pits to nets were set up to trap unfortunate travelers (some traps remain hidden to this day). The island itself had a few of its own defenses: a coral reef surrounds Fidona, making it difficult for ships to traverse. Even today, ferries must travel through a specific route or risk damage/capsizing. Despite their efforts, Ruby knew it wouldn't be enough, especially with Petropolis. The leader of the industrial city, Dusk, learned of the vast gemstone resources hidden on the island. He secretly "hinted" to Ruby that should she not agree to allow excavation, Petropolis would appeal to the people, donating computers, medicines, bicycles, and other modern conveniences as a good will gesture. Dusk had found Ruby's weak spot. Fearing the modern uprising, Ruby decided that her people would gather the gems and send them to Petropolis, so long as the industrial city agrees to keep their technology off of Fidona. Several of her followers were outraged at this decision. Many, like the Amazon Wilhelmina "Bill" Lily, left Fidona in protest to make a new life on the mainland. Despite Ruby's efforts, the spread of modern lifestyle was inevitable. Pokemon trainers found their way onto the island, evading the traps in order to challenge the Amazonian leader. Many were stopped by the forest, but those that made it through were exceptionally strong, a few even beating Ruby. The other Amazonians, specifically the younger generation, saw the technology these newcomers wielded, wondering if such devices truly made them better. Eventually, devices such a computers, pokeballs, and others made it into the village, spreading like wildfire amongst the children. They discovered the Internet, learning of the world outside of their isolated villages. The traditional clothing had suddenly succumbed to jeans and graphic T-shirts. Fewer young people were attending important rituals, content with their video games and TV shows. Even Ruby's own son, Maxy Z, adopted the lifestyle of a hippie surfer (in her opinion at least). Ruby had failed: her people had assimilated into modern society. Upon this realization, Ruby retired as leader of Fidona. Tradition stated that, should a son be born into the female tribe, he would become the next leader. Thus, Ruby appointed Maxy Z as the new (and current) gym leader and defender of the Fidona island. Even if her son wasn't traditional, he acquired the knowledge of his roots; so long as he knew where he came from, Ruby believed the Amazons would survive in some fashion. Besides, she'd rather have her position go through her bloodline than to some foreigner. Following this, Ruby took her pokemon and disappeared into forests, never to be seen again. Some claim that she ascended into a higher plane, as foretold in Amazonian literature. Drunken poachers like to brag that they killed her. Still, most natives believe she is still roaming the forests, protecting the land she founded. Today, the Fidonan capital is largely modernized; hardly any Amazonian influence remains. Temples have been reclaimed by the forests and there's talk of a skyscraper being built. Most of the practicing Amazons have retreated into the deeper forests, isolated in small tribes. Places The Capital of Fidona The small, largely forested island leaves room for only one major city, also known as Fidona. The majority of the island's population lives within or around the city. In addition to usual businesses and stores, visitors can take advantage of the local pokecenter and pokemart. There is a gym just outside the city's borders, but it's a bit of a challenge to find. Despite the city's familiar appearance, the rainforest surrounds the population area, with the larger trees providing shade to street corners. As a result, the pokemon within the city tend to be more exotic. It's not uncommon to hear of chatot, mankey, or even a lost kangaskhan roaming the streets. With the Amazons out of power, Fidona developed an active port, obtaining goods from all over Furoh in exchange for its rich tropical resources and gemstones for Petropolis. It's also the main entrance for tourists or trainers. The Wooden Skyscraper' ' Category:Places